


Believe Again Drabbles Collection

by Jentrevellan



Series: Elsie Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/pseuds/Jentrevellan
Summary: A selection of drabbles to go alongside my Cullen Rutherford x Elsie Trevelyan fic, ‘Believe Again’. These drabbles will be in response to prompts or from cut scenes. Rating to change per chapter!





	Believe Again Drabbles Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Treapasser, established relationship. Angst. Oh yes.  
> In response to a prompt on tumblr. Want to prompt me? Please do! Send me a message! :D

  
His hands thread through her chestnut hair, splayed out on the pillow. Fingers gently twist the strands, so soft against his calloused fingers. She’s on the edge of sleep, her grey eyes fluttering to a close, and it’s his favourite time to look upon her. This moment, right here, where he’s resting his head on her bare chest that he loves the most. It’s the quiet after their lovemaking; the slowing of their pulses, their gentle touches and caresses and the occasional murmur as the fade starts to take them. But tonight, Cullen finds sleep is elusive.

He untangles a hand from her hair and slides it down to her face, cupping her cheek. Her rests his chin above a breast and watches her pulse begin to slow in her neck. He traces his hand along her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking the burn scar from her right ear to her jaw. His thumb falls lower and brushes her lips, swollen from their heated kisses. He lets his hand trace further down, barely touching her skin as he commits every curve, every freckle and every detail to memory. His hand shifts down her waist and he tucks it under her back, pulling her closer into an embrace he doesn’t ever want to end. He stares off into the distance, at the unfamiliar room, but he’s not really looking.

“Cullen?” Elsie murmurs sleepily.

He closes his eyes, inhaling her, absorbing her. He doesn’t want to tell her he’s terrified.

She shifts under him running a hand through his hair. Her other hand - the anchor, rests to the side. Even when they are intimate, it’s got so worse that she’s loathe to touch him with it and, Maker help him, he’s found himself flinching at its lower every now and again.

Elsie lifts her hand up, the green magic lighting up the dark room. It’s now that he can see that the ancho has spread - the mark has spread up her wrist, almost to her elbow.

“Is it painful?” He asks quietly.

She flexes her fingers, the light shimmering as she moves. “Yes,” she says simply.

He’s always loved her honesty with him, but at this moment he almost wishes she had lied. Knowing it pains her and there’s absolutely nothing he can do about it, fills his gut with dread and guilt. But worse is the silent understanding between them that this is killing her, and no matter what he does, no matter how hard she tries to stay strong, she is dying.

“El... I...” He trails off, finding words hard. He simply wants to hold, to touch, to fill his senses of her and not to think of the inevitable. How unfair it all is. They’ve been married a matter of days, and were planning a future together, outside of the Inquisition. But it’s slowly being taken away on a quest that will either kill her or the mark will - whichever one first. Unless she finds Solas.

As if reading his mind, Elsie whispers; “I promise I’ll come back.”

He inhales her again and looks up at her. “How do you know?”

“I always have, haven’t I?” She smiles sadly.

“El...” he falters as he sees tears well in her eyes. But they are just as stubborn as she, and do not fall. Instead she reaches for the pendant around her neck - the pendant of the coin he gave her.

“I have luck, remember?”

He remains quiet, and they both know it’s going to take more than luck to save her this time.

 

 

 

 


End file.
